All for You
by WalkInTheMoonlight
Summary: She let her mind wander with her illusion as she walked.Who is it I truly want? She asked of herself for the hundredth time. And the same answer returned; an answer from her heart; an answer she knew in her depths of her soul was true.  Enjolras
1. Chapter 1

**The descriptions of the characters are based around the 25****th**** anniversary concert cast (Samantha Barks, Nick Jonas, Ramin Karimloo ect) **

**Eponine x Enjolras: i have tried to keep it as close to the story line as i can but this fic will take a different path from the story because...well you will see ;D**

**Also, a few lyrics from the songs will be included, a few tweaks might be made by me to make it fit the Eponine and Enjoras story ^_^ **

**Enjoy 3**

Eponine couldn't go home. If she did, her father would punish her. His warning still rang in her ears...

"_You aint ma girl! You'll rue this night. I'll make you scream - You'll scream alright!"_

Thendaier had wanted revenge. Revenge on Cosette's father, Monsieur Jean Valjean. But she had gone against her father's will and revealed him, screaming to alert Cosette and her father. So she could save Marius. _Marius..._

Her father and his gang of disgusting friends had fled, he leaving after he had given her his warning. She couldn't go home. If she did, he might as well kill her.

Marius had fled with her, she had left him at the gate to Rue Plummet, he had headed to the ABC cafe that had become he and his friends' sanctuary. And she, well she did what made her feel better – stay as far away from home as she could.

_And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to._

She sighed and shoved her hands deep into the pockets of her worn coat. She glanced around at the dark, dirty streets of Paris. The street smelled from the sewage, the houses all around were tall and cramped, dirty and uninviting. The lower class lived miserable lives. But still, she loved walking the streets at night. She loved the dark, here she could be free, she was hidden from everyone's gaze and completely alone. She could think what she wanted, do what she wanted, and be whoever she wanted to be. For a while, she could live inside her head...

She imagined Marius as she always did, imagined he was walking with her. She could feel his arm wrapped lovingly and protectively around her, she could feel the comforting warmth radiating from his skin. She could have him for now...in her head.

_Pretending he's beside me_

But...this Marius was different from the real Marius. For one, this Marius loved her, not Cosette. He was also taller, and not as scrawny – more solid and muscular. His hair wasn't as curly and a deeper brown – almost black. And when she looked at his face...it wasn't Marius she saw, it was one whom she had never spoken two words to.

She loved Marius...but only in her mind...because in her mind, he was everything she wanted, he was perfect, he was nothing like the real Marius. He was _him_.

_I love him, but only when I'm on my own. _

She walked further into the night, her hallucination growing stronger with every step. The moon's rays shone feebly through the veil of clouds that patched the sky like dark angels, watching over those below, mocking them in their grief.

She let her mind wander with her illusion as she walked. She let everything she was dreaming be all she knew for the time being. She let her every sense become completely occupied by the ghost of a man she imagined by her side.

Then she glanced up and found herself standing in front of the ABC cafe, her feet leading her here while her mind wandered.

The light pouring from the windows of the ABC cafe chased away the cold shadows of the night and her illusion fled with them.

She stood alone in the shadows, shivering from the sudden cold night air. Her eyes wide, were on the door.

Would he be in there? Who was "he"? Who was it she was wanting to see? Was it Marius...or...him?

_What's the matter with me? Why am I acting so childish? He doesn't love me, he has Cosette – No! It isn't him you want! You know who your heart yearns for! - Even so, he doesn't even know I exist! – He does, you just haven't been looking – I love him. _

She clutched her head in her hands. The battle she forever fought within herself returning. She took a deep breath and moved towards the door, pushing it open.

_Who is it I truly want? _She asked of herself for the hundredth time. And the same answer returned; an answer from her heart; an answer she knew in her depths of her soul was true.

_Enjolras_


	2. Chapter 2

Eponine shrugged off her coat as the warm heat of the ABC cafe surrounded her comfortingly, a welcoming contrast from the cold night. She noticed Marius sitting with Grantaire and a few other men at one of the tables. As usual, Grantaire was drunk, his voice booming as he sang a nonsense song. Marius was laughing with the other men. She paused at the door watching him. Marius...her thoughts still buzzed from the battle she constantly fought within herself_. _Did she truly feel nothing for him? Was he simply an excuse? A Mask to hide her heart's true desires?

Her eyes left her friend, flitting around the members of the club, finally she spotted him, in the midst of all his friends. He was laughing with them, a mug of ale in one hand as he shared a joke with his friends. He who was fighting for a new world for those like Eponine, he who made her heart sing when she saw him, he who's shadow walked with her under the moonlight, he who made her feel happiness she had never known existed, with just one look from him, he who had barely even spoken a word to her.

The truth was, she had plenty opportunities to strike up a conversation with him. But she was scared and intimidated. He was a man of higher class, one who was sought by many and he who was constantly engrossed in his studies and planning for war. She had watched him, giving speeches, laughing with his friends, scolding Grantaire for his excessive drinking. His eyes always burned in a fiery passion that she found enticing. His handsome face was always set in determination. Courage and power flowed from him. He was everything anyone could ever want. And she; a common street urchin. He would never want her.

His bright, shinning eyes found hers and her stomach flipped, heart raced and her knees wobbled. His grin faded into a small smile then he quickly looked away as one of his friends tugged on his shirt sleeve to get his attention. She pressed a shaking hand to her stomach. How could it be that one small look from him could drive her over the edge? How could someone make her feel such strange but wonderful things? Maybe it was him. Maybe...the only reason she liked walking alone so much was because it was her way to have him as her own...

"Eponine!" her thoughts were interrupted and she looked over to Marius who was beckoning her happily. She breathed in and joined him beside Grantaire.

"Are you alright 'Ponine? You disappeared after we left, I was worried." His innocent eyes sought hers warmly. She smiled at him but here eyes were turned inwards, as she sat there she questioned what she had once seen in him. What had caused her to endure so much pain and grief? _Because i was blinded. He was the mask to my illusion.._

She smiled at her friend, a small smile to reassure him. "Don't you fret, Monsieur Marius. I can take care of myself." She told him.

"Have you saw my beloved, Cosette?" he asked, she noticed how his eyes stole a look at the door every now and then, "she promised to meet me here but I fear her father refuses to listen to her, I fear he has forced her to leave with him."

She placed a friendly arm on his shoulder, "I'm sure everything's fine".

She didn't know what else to say to him. She was saved, however by Grantaire suddenly proclaiming he wanted to dance. And so he got up, a half-full bottle of wine still in hand and began kicking his legs around in a bizarre manner that had the entire cafe roaring with laughter.

She couldn't help but laugh with them. It was a rare moment like this when she felt happy and wanted. The men here treated her well and welcomed her with open arms and warm hearts with good intentions. Not at all like the sleazy, disgusting men her father associated with.

Her eyes slid to where Enjolras was to find his eyes watching her. The ghost of a smile was playing on his lips and something unreadable was in his eyes. She dropped her gaze instantly, suddenly very interested in the creases of her dirty, ragged skirt. She fumbled with the fabric, feeling a blush rise on her cheeks. She wanted to look up, to see if he still watched her but refused to allow it.

The door to the cafe opened and a gust of the cold night air swept in. A few heads including Marius and Eponine looked to see Cosette standing in the doorway, as beautiful as ever in a pale blue dress of the same style she always wore, her golden hair neatly pinned back from her face, tumbling down her back.

Marius more or less knocked over both the table and the flailing Grantaire in his haste to reach his beloved. Cosette's face lit up in a smile as he reached her, they embraced and Cosette gave him a small kiss. Eponine watched them sadly, wishing it was her he wanted so much.

_No. It's not that I want him. I want someone to love me like that. I want someone to want me as much as he wants Cosette. I want..._

Her eyes moved to Enjolras once more. He now sat alone in his corner with a book in his hands and a mug of ale on the table before him. His brow was slightly creased in concentration. She smiled as she watched him.

"'Ponine!" she jumped at the voice and looked around to see Cosette sitting beside her with Marius beside.

"Sorry, I was...day dreaming" she explained. Cosette's eyes slid over to Enjolras then back to her. She smiled in a knowing way which made Eponine frown.

"That's alright" she said..._did...did she just wink at me?_

She was given no time to ponder Cosette's actions however as Marius rose to get Cosette a drink. The latter watched him go with a smile then turned back to Eponine.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did for us, Eponine. If it hadn't been for you – Marius would never have found me and I wouldn't find such happiness in him. Also for saving us from those men -"

"- It was nothing, Cosette, really." Eponine assured her.

Cosette looked at her unsure, "Eponine, I know it was your father – it takes a great deal to stand up to the ones you lov-"

"- I don't love him." Eponine interrupted, looking away, glaring at the floor.

Cosette remained silent for a while, unsure of what to say. Eponine was fighting the tears that had sprung behind her eyes. So much pain had been inflicted in her life because of her father; he only used her to gain money, even if it meant hurting her. He didn't love her, he was no father to her and she hated him for it.

Cosette's cold hand touched her shoulder gently, Eponine turned to find gentle, blue eyes on her. She smiled at Cosette, unable to help liking her.

"Eponine...what will happen when you go home? Your Father – he'll be angry..." Cosette's brow creased delicately with worry. Eponine smiled at her, how could she be so caring for her? She hadn't exactly been the best of friends to her when she had lived with them.

"I...can't go home, Cosette. I won't."

"Then where will you go?"

"I'll just sleep here i guess, i've done it before – the keeper doesn't mind as long as i help out around the cafe." Eponine tried to reassure Cosette, but the latter widened her eyes in horror at what the street urchin had to say.

"You can't be serious Eponine! Live here? Rediculous – No. No you will come home with me and you shall make it your home." Cosette told her, her tone stubborn and deciding.

Eponine panicked, the last thing she wanted to do was be taken in on charity.

"No, Cosette, really i don't want to intrude-"

"nonsence! I insist." Cosette responded, her tone daring an argument from Eponine. The latter sighed, defeated.

"Thank you, Cosette" she said sincerely, feeling her liking of this girl grow, "You are too kind."

Cosette smiled and patted her arm gently, then turned, smiling to Marius as he returned with their drinks.

Eponine drank her's slowly, wondering what she had just got herself into.


	3. Chapter 3

Cosette's father seemed to have no objection to Cosette's proposal that Eponine stayed with them. Though he had been wary at first upon seeing her poor appearance and after learning she was the daughter of Thenadier, Eponine bowed her head, ashamed of her father. But after Cosette explained her situation and relationship with her father, he smiled, his eyes welcoming her though still wary.

Cosette showed her to a large room, beautifully decorated with expensive, grand furniture in gold, greens and purples. A large, four-poster bed nestled between two double wardrobes against the far wall, running along the left wall were large, arch windows that allowed sunlight to stream through and brighten the room pleasantly. The right wall of the room was mostly taken up by a huge fireplace, around which were sofas and armchairs gathered and a small table. There was also a desk and chair, a wash-bowl and jug and a door that Eponine guessed must lead into a bathroom.

Eponine's eyes swept over every detail of the room, taking in it's beauty and grandeur.

"This is where you will stay from now on, i hope you like it" Cosette said, her pretty face watching Eponine.

The latter looked at the blonde with eyes wide as plates, "My room? Oh no, Cossette i couldn't possibly! This is all too much, really -"

"-Oh Eponine, please, while you stay here i want you to have the very best. I won't have it any other way."

"Thank you, Cosette. You have a kind heart"

Cossette smiled at her, "Now, first thing is first. We need to get you out of those clothes" and as she had given a silent command, four maids filed into the room, one closing the door behind them. Two marched off into the bathroom where running water was soon to be heard. The other two began pulling at Eponine's clothes.

"Wha- Um, Cossette..." Eponine looked to her new friend who nodded to her as if to say_ just leave it be_.

Before she knew it, Eponine was sitting naked in a bath-tub of almost scalding hot water, being scrubbed at by the maids.

Cossette remained in the main room, stating she would "Lend Eponine her privacy."

Seeing as four complete strangers were bathing her naked that statement held little meaning.

One of them, a rather beefy woman who seemed to be in charge smiled kindly at her, "Come now, Miss, the sooner you cooperate the better." She reached out to take Eponine's arms which were shielding her body from the gaze of the woman.

The beefy woman smiled kindly at her, "Don't fret, Miss. There's nothing to be scared of, you're in good care."

They scrubbed and scrubbed at Eponine's skin until she felt numb. It took three water changes before the beefy Woman was satisfied. She was then taken out the bath and rubbed all over by large, white towels until her skin was red raw. Scented oil was ran through her hair with a comb to take out any tugs or knits. "You have lovely hair, Miss" one maid told her as she combed it through, "so long and thick."

Eponine, not sure how to respond and still a little disorientated from the commotion of her bath(s) resorted to smiling politely.

The Beefy Woman held out a long, white night-dress for her, helping her into it. "There now," she said, standing back to admire Eponine, "without all that muck and dirt on your face you are quite a beauty" she said, smiling kindly. The she and the maids all filed out the room, taking Eponine's clothes with them.

Eponine followed them into the bedroom where Cossette was sitting in a larch armchair by the fireplace that now housed a large and very comforting fire. The blonde smiled kindly at Eponine and beckoned her to sit on the sofa chair in front of her.

Eponine did so, welcoming the comfort the chair offered and the heat of the fire.

"Why, Miss Eponine, you look beautiful when you are cleaned up" said Cossette.

Eponine felt herself blush, or was it simply the warmth of the fire heating her face? Either way, she felt more humble than ever; a beggar being treated like a princess.

"Now, Eponine. What are we to do about Enjolras?" Cossette suddenly asked, leaning forwards slightly as if ti speak a whispered secret.

Eponine's eyes widened. "I..um...i don't know what you are talking about..." Eponine stuttered, feeling very uneasy.

"Oh come now, Eponine! I have seen the way you look at him! I know you have feelings for him." She spoke the last part softly, as if not to scare away an injured animal.

Eponine looked at her, how is it this girl, of the same age as herself could be so wise? Or was Eponine simply being too obvious with her girlish fancies?

"I mean no offence, Eponine. I simply wish to help." Cossette told her, her eyes sincere, holding a friendship for Eponine she had never known.

Cossette leaned back in her chair and gazed into the depths of the flames of the fire, "I must admit, i thought it was Marius you sought at first. I thought you wished to steal him from me." Her voice held anger and sadness, but when she turned to Eponine once more, her face held nothing but compassion.

"I must admit, Cossette. I believed that also, but i have recently realised that is not so..."

"I thought so."

"Cossette, could you help me? He doesn't even seem to notice me..."

Cossette smiled knowingly, "Don't worry Eponine, by the time i'm through with you, Princesses would be shamed by your beauty."

Eponine smiled, gazing into the fire, thinking of Enjolras.


	4. Chapter 4

The doors to the ABC cafe swung open, Marius looked up from his place beside Enjolras, both of the previously engrossed in their books. Enjolras remained deep in his reading, only disturbed when Marius gave a soft gasp.

Enjolras looked at his young friend curious, seeing his gaze was at the door he looked there. What he saw would be something he would never forget.

There stood Cosette, but beside her stood a woman, the height and age of Cosette. Her chocolate brown hair was neatly piled on top of her head in a fashionable and appealing style. She wore a deep emerald green dress that tumbled down to the floor of the cafe, hugging her slim form and accenting her womanly curves. Her skin seemed to glow in the low candlelight of the cafe; her make-up covered face pleasantly illuminated her slightly tanned skin. Her large brown eyes darted around the members of the café nervously, avoiding their gaze but seeing them all.

Enjolras found himself unable to look away, not for her beauty but her complete familiarity. He felt he has seen this goddess before. Her eyes; wise and such a deep brown were so familiar.

Marius rose beside him and moved toward the two women, embracing Cosette lovingly. She returned his embrace happily and turned to the beauty beside her. Enjolras' curiosity got the best of him and he rose, book still in hand and followed his friend over to the two women. Cosette smiled at him warmly which he returned politely.

"Hello, Enjolras" she greeted him, "you are looking well."

He inclined his head to her, trying with every might of his being not to look at the woman beside her.

Marius spoke up, "Are you not going to introduce us you your friend, my love?" he asked the blonde. Enjolras frowned confused as Cosette looked at Marius shocked.

"Marius, don't you recognise her?" she extended an arm around the woman's shoulders warmly.

Her eyes were cast to the floor, but as Cosette's arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her forwards her eyes darted up and locked with Enjolras'.

Enjolras felt his heart skip a beat, his blood seemed to catch fire in his veins. Those eyes...how could he ever forget them?

"Eponine." Her name wasn't a question. It was an answer, to what question he did not know, but it was the correct one, right. Her deep eyes softened as she held his gaze, a slight blush highlighting her powdered cheeks.

Marius looked at him, "What did you say, Enjolras?" his eyes darted between the two. Cosette smiled knowingly and slipped her pale hand into Marius'.

"My dear Marius, don't you recognise your own friend?" she teased.

Eponine reluctantly dragged her eyes away from Enjolras', looking at her friend. The boy she had once loved, blindly, the person she would have done anything for. He was nothing but a friend to her now. Her eyes had been freed from their blindfold, the world seen in a much brighter light as she followed her path now. A path that led to one she did not even know. She glanced at him now; he stood still beside Marius, his eyes sweeping over every detail of her, taking in the wild change to her appearance. She wanted so much to know what he was thinking, did he like it? Was she appealing to him now? Did he notice her?

"Eponine, it...can't be you..." she couldn't help but smile at Marius' shock. Enjolras watched as a smile graced Eponine's soft lips, a smile that was graceful and lady-like. Not her usual cheeky smirk. Not her.

He frowned and she noticed, her blood ran cold. Why did he frown? Did she do something wrong?

Marius was saying something to her but she couldn't hear him. A simple action from the one person she wanted most to notice drover her crazy.

Enjolras turned, away from the sight of her and moved back to his table in the corner. Back to his books. Away from...her.

Cosette frowned as he did so, why would he leave? She looked at Eponine, she could tell her tears were fighting to be freed. She tightened her arm around the smaller girl's shoulders and pulled her in the direction of a separate table, far from Enjolras.

Marius sat with them, speaking to Cossette as she explained Eponine's transformation. The conversation turned to her father, her health. All subjects Eponine had no interest for.

Time passed and she remained sitting silent, her eyes trained on her glass of water. The night grew old and one by one members began leaving the cafe. Eponine dared a glance up to see if he was still there, her eyes met with his, him glaring at her. She quickly ducked her head, her heart twisting horribly at the disgust in his face.

She rose quickly, excusing herself to an alarmed Cossette and Marius saying she needed to relieve herself. She hurried through the doors and up the stairs to the toilet, locking the door and leaning over the sink just in time to catch her tears. She sighed annoyed that she suddenly was able to cry so easily.

"And all because of him" she muttered, gasping for air as a lump formed in her throat and sobs raked her body.


	5. Chapter 5

Eponine descended the stairs carefully, gathering her annoyingly long skirts around her as she did. She smoothed her dress and hair then walked through the door leading to the cafe. She was surprised to find it empty, everyone no doubt left for home. She didn't mind, she liked it that way...though she thought Cosette would wait for her.

"He left with Cosette." she whirled around to see Enjolras sitting in his corner, illuminated only by the single candle sitting on the table before him. His eyes still studying the pages of the book in his hands.

Eponine felt her heart twist as she looked at him. The way he just sat there, avoiding her gaze, indifferent to her. Her fists clenched in anger at her sides.

"I was looking for Cosette..." she explained stiffly.

"Of course" Was the reply.

She turned to leave, but paused with one hand on the door. She stared unseeingly at the wood of the door, considering whether she should leave or confront him. Cossette had told her that respectable women did not argue or cause a scene. But she couldn't help it, her anger was too much.

She spun around and stomped over to his table.

"What is your problem?" she demanded, fighting to keep her voice even.

"I know not what you mean" came the reply, the man before her turned the page of his book, indifferently and continued reading.

Seething, Eponine grabbed the book from him and tossed it behind her onto the floor.

His eyebrow rose in surprise as he looked up at her. "What do you want?" he asked, his tone expressionless.

She glared at him. He rose, walking around the table to retrieve his book from the floor behind her. She spun around to face him. He walked towards her, leaning in close; she leaned back against the table, her eyes flitting down as he placed the book on the table behind her. He straightened again and took a step back, his eyes guarded as he looked at her. He still stood close to her, not touching, but close enough that she could smell his scent and feel the heat of his body. She wanted to step back from his intimidating presence, put a little distance between them but the table behind her hindered her.

"Shouldn't you be running home after Cossette to apply more make-up in an attempt to impress dear Marius?"

"What?"

"Well he is the reason you are suddenly interested in looking like a lady, isn't he? I am no fool, Eponine, i know you have feelings for him. It is just a shame you can't see he loves her and not you." His voice was steadily rising in volume, anger lacing every word. His eyes glared into her's causing it impossible for her to remain calm.

"Not that it is any of my business, i just hate to see your efforts wasted. Can't you see he doesn't want you? Eponine, you need to wake up! Changing yourself for him will do nothing -"

"- I did it for you! Not Marius!" she screamed at him, finally finding her voice.

He froze. Staring at her unblinkingly.

"i did it for you. Wanting, craving for you to notice me. And you just frown and act like i'm no different!"

"That's because you aren't!" he shouted back.

"When you are looking like that you are no different from any other woman. They all look the same; perfect hair! Perfect dress, perfect speech! Perfect perfection - Boring! "

She frowned as she looked at him. What was he saying? She was just a plain old girl, nothing special? Did he really not admire her at all? Her heart twisted at the realisation.

"The Eponine I know has her hair lose, free to the wind. Her face is always dirtied, her mouth smirking playfully, her eyes bright and wise, her clothes grubby and old, her manner always full of life. The Eponine i know – the Eponine i..._love_...is so much more than this" he gestured to her dress and make up. Her eyes had snapped to his at the mention of love. He loved her? He _loved_ her?

He smiled softly, stepping closer a little, speaking his next words gently.

"The Eponine i love is amazing; she is tough, streetwise, she is strong, she fends for herself. She is wise beyond her years, she cares not what others think. She is the most beautiful and fascinating creature ever to walk this cold earth. And i love her for everything she is. Not what she isn't."

All she could do was stare into those deep eyes, searching them for a lie that didn't exist. Hardly able to believe that what she had dreamed for so long was happening.

"This isn't you" his fingers lashed out and pulled out the pins holding her hair in place, he threw them to the floor, watching her hair as it fell, tumbling down past her shoulders to hang loosely around her. She gasped as her hair fell free from its uncomfortable bindings.

Eponine looked at him, her sparkling eyes wide. _He loved her_, for who she was, for everything she thought he hated he loved.

Then his hands were on her face, cupping both her cheeks in his strong but gentle hands. His lips brushed hers and her knees weakened. His warmth enveloped her as he moved closer. His husky voice murmured her name. Then his warm lips were on her's.

Her world exploded, her eyes shooting wide then slowly closing as she gave into her desires. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers finding his soft, thick hair.

His arms slid around her small waist, pulling her closer, holding her tight, protectively, possessively.

It took every fibre of his being to find the will power to pull away from her lips and move away. He took one of her hands and pulled her up into a sitting position on top of the table. Her legs dangled to the edge, he stood in between them and kissed her again, holding her close, holding her tight to him, never wanting to let her go.

"Enjolras...please" her small voice pleaded with him, her lips still against his. How he wanted to answer her plea, how he wanted to kiss her, feel her, touch her and take her right here and now. But he wouldn't, he wanted the very best for her and on a table in the ABC cafe certainly wasn't that.

His lips moved to her ear and he spoke softly, just above a whisper, "Patience, love. I want you to have the very best, not here. I want it to be perfect."

"It is as long as I have you, please Enjolras, I _need_ you."

His heart skipped at her words, he pulled away to look into her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes that had saw so much pain and sadness and not enough happiness. He wanted those eyes to be forever shinning in joy, not scarred with the horrors of her past.

"Eponine, my Eponine. I want you to be so happy that you will never stop smiling. I want you to be treated with the very best. I want you, everything of you. But i want it to be perfect for you, nothing less."

Her large eyes sparkled with tears, it surprised him as Eponine never cried.

Enjolras was scared that he had done something wrong, "Eponine? Are you -"

His words were silenced by Eponine's lips on his.

_Never_ had someone ever said such beautiful things to her. _Never_ had anyone put her feelings and needs before their own. _Never_ had someone made her feel so beautiful and wanted. So _loved. _Enjolras was everything she had dreamed of and more, she wanted to show him that she loved him as much as he loved her. She wanted to show him everything through this one kiss.

He pulled away slowly, fighting with himself not to continue, struggling to stay true to his words. That one kiss had been everything, he had felt everything in it.


	6. Chapter 6

She looked over the familiar landscape, from the misty lights across the river to it's rushing depths. From the stars that sparkled in the sky to the water cast silver in the moon's glow. Such a familiar sight and yet it was completely different. Everything seemed brighter, the air seemed fresher, the night was more beautiful than it had ever been before.

Enjolras' arms slid around her waist, resting on her flat stomach. He pressed his body to hers protectively and comfortingly. His head rested on her shoulder, their cheeks touching gently. She smiled and felt her heart begin a beating dance at the contact. How she had longed for him to be with her like this. Her illusion had never done him any justice. He was here, _really_ here. His arms were really around her, his heart was really beating against her back, his breath was caressing her neck gently, he was loving her finally.

They stood, comfortable in their embrace for a while.

"i want to marry you, Eponine" he spoke softly, so soft she nearly missed it.

She turned around in his arms, her eyes finding his once more. Her heart thudded and her neck tingled.

"Marry me?"

His eyes were on hers, a smile on his lips, his hand came up to her face, gently caressing her cheek.

"Say yes, my love. I want you to be with me forever, I want you to be mine. I want to keep you safe, give you the best. You know my wealth. I love you. And i know that -"

His words were silenced for the second time that night as she took his face in her hands and kissed him fiercely.

She pulled away, resting her forehead against his, "yes, i will marry you" she whispered.

He grinned, lifted her up and swung her around in the air. She laughed out loud with him, her hair flowing around her, her dress trailing in the wind. He placed her back on the ground, grinning broadly.

"I love you, Eponine. And when this war is over, everyone will know it, because we will be married."

The war. What if... "Enjolras, i don't want you to go to war." She whispered, a horrible ache in her chest at the thought of losing him to the war.

"'Ponine, i must. You know i must." He spoke softly.

"But i -"

"- don't fret, love. Everything will be fine. Don't bother yourself with what is to come. For now, let us enjoy the night, and that we have each other."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him, needing to stand on her tip-toes to reach his height. She squeezed her eyes shut against her tears. She was so scared for him. She didn't want this war to come; she didn't want to lose him. His arms locked around her waist, so strong and comforting as he held her so close against his body.

She sighed and buried her face into his shoulder, breathing him in and letting her fears be calmed. She would do as he said and enjoy the moments she had with him while she could.


End file.
